Die Antwort
by Angel of Freedom
Summary: Draco hofft, das seine große Liebe wieder zu ihm zurück kommt... kleiner Oneshot


**_Disclamer:_** Da mich einige gebeten haben, eine Antwort auf Hermines Brief an Draco zu schreiben(Story: Durch die Nacht; Songfic), habe ich dies nun auch endlich gemacht. Das hier ist zwar nun leider keine Songfic, da mir kein passendes Lied eingefallen ist, aber ich hoffe sie gefällt euch trotzdem.

Wichtig: Ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön geht an sweet-peach-marina, die mich auf die Idee zu dieser Story gebracht hat. Danke. Die Story hier ist praktisch dir gewidmet.

Die Antwort 

Draco hatte vor zwei Tagen einen Brief erhalten. Nachdem er diesen gründlich gelesen hatte, hatte der blonde Junge viel darüber nachgedacht. Nun sitzt Draco alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins vor dem Kamin und überlegt wie er das weiße Blatt vor sich am besten mit Worten füllen könnte. Es ist schon sehr spät und der Blonde weiß, dass sein Tag morgen sehr anstrengend werden wird, aber er möchte unbedingt noch den Brief an seine geliebte Hermine schreiben. Der Junge blickt noch einmal kurz in das Feuer und beginnt zu schreiben. Nachdem er den 1.Satz geschrieben hat, zerknüllt er das Papier und wirft es ins Feuer. Von diesem verunglückten Versuchen hat Draco noch einige andere. Als er ca. das 10 Blatt Papier wütend ins Feuer wirft, legt er die Feder erst mal beiseite, lehnt sich in den Sessel zurück und blickt gedankenverloren ins Feuer.

Plötzlich spürt Draco eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und eine Stimme ruft: „Hey, Draco. Wach auf! Wir müssen bald zum Unterricht. Und du willst doch sicherlich noch frühstücken, oder?" Der blonde Junge öffnet die Augen und blickt in das Gesicht seines beste Freundes Blaise Zabini. „Morgen Zabini." erwidert Draco noch etwas verschlafen. Nach einer Weile fügt er dann noch schnell hinzu: „Würdest du einen Moment hier warten? Ich mach mich schnell fertig. Helf mir bitte mal hoch." Blaise lächelt, streckt seinem Freund dann aber trotzdem die Hand entgegen und zieht ihn hoch. Als der blonde steht, reckt er sich erst mal ausgiebig. Er nickt seinem Freund kurz als Dank zu und geht dann die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch.

Nach ca. 5min. steht er schon wieder unten. Die beiden Freunde gehen nun gemeinsam zum Frühstück. Auf dem Weg dorthin fragt Blaise seinen Freund aus, was er die ganze Nacht über im Gemeinschaftsraum gemacht hat. Nachdem Draco ihm all seine Fragen beantwortet hatte, mussten sie auch schon auch schon zum Unterricht. Sie hatten während des ganzen Frühstücks geredet.

Ein anstrengender Schultag war zu Ende. Es war Abend und Draco saß wieder mal im Gemeinschaftsraum. Allerdings leistet ihm Blaise noch etwas Gesellschaft. Dieser erledigt gerade seine letzten Hausaufgaben, während der blonde Junge schon wieder an seinem Brief für Hermine feilt. Das Problem an der Sache: Ihm ist noch nichts brauchbares eingefallen. Selbst nachdem Zabini sich verabschiedet hat, hat er noch nichts zu Papier gebracht.

Er sortiert kurz seine Gedanken und plötzlich hat er einen Einfall. Draco atmet noch einmal tief durch und beginnt dann schnell mit schreiben, bevor seine Idee wieder weg ist:

_Liebe Hermine,_

Seit ich deinen Brief erhalten habe, habe ich viel nachgedacht. Der Text den du geschrieben hast, hätte auch von mir sein können. Mir ergeht es genauso wie dir. Ich kann mich auch nie ablenken und muss immer an dich denken. In den letzten Tagen ist mir eines bewusst geworden: Wenn man schon einen so wunderschönen und wertvollen Schatz wie dich hat, sollte man diesen nicht gleich wieder hergeben. Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir, dass ich so dumm war. Es war völlig falsch mit dir Schluss zu machen. Ich brauche dich einfach zu sehr. Außerdem liebe ich dich von ganzem Herzen. Die letzten Tage ohne dich waren eine Qual. Wie gesagt: Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir. Ich wünsche mir seit unserer Trennung das wir wieder zusammen kommen. Würdest du mit einem Idioten zusammen sein wollen? Wie ein Idiot habe ich mich nämlich benommen. Jetzt weiß ich, dass das der größte Fehler meines Lebens war. Bitte gib mir eine Antwort! Ich liebe dich.

_Dein Draco_

Nachdem der Junge seinen Namen darunter geschrieben hatte, legte er die Feder beiseite und las sich noch einmal den ganzen Brief durch. Draco war damit zufrieden und steckte den Brief in einen Umschlag. Auf diesen schrieb er: "Hermine Granger, Hogwarts". Der blonde Junge ging in den Schlafsaal, gab seiner Eule noch schnell den Brief und ging dann ins Bett.

Zwei Tage später:

Draco ist traurig. Hermine hat auf seinen Brief noch nicht geantwortet. Da er heute mit ihr zusammen Zaubertränke hat, hat er sich überlegt sie entweder vor oder nach der Stunde mal abzufangen. Da es vor der Stunde nichts wird, setzt er sich auf seinen Platz und versucht sich auf Zaubertränke zu konzentrieren.

Nach ca.40min. und bisher 20 Punkten weniger für Gryffindor war die Stunde fast vorbei. Als Professor Snape am Ende noch eine Frage stellte, meldete sich Hermine wie immer als einzigste. Da auch Snape sie wie immer nicht beachtete, sagte das Mädchen einfach ohne aufgerufen worden zu sein die Antwort in den Klassenraum. Snape warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu und sagte auch genauso wütend: „Miss Granger. Sie haben eben unaufgefordert gesprochen. Ich ziehe Gryffindor dafür 10Punkte ab."

„Und da sie ein Schlammblut ist, sollte man ihr gleich noch mal 10Punkte abziehen." Sagte Malfoy leise zu Crabbe und Goyle, die neben ihm saßen. Die beiden begannen sofort zu kichern. Und da Draco es lauter gesagt hatte als beabsichtigt stimmten die restlichen Slytherins in das Gekicher mit ein.

Da Hermine sich genau überlegt hatte was sie nun machen wollte, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch, stand dann auf und ging auf den blonden Jungen zu. Die ganze Klasse, Slytherins und Gryffindors, hielten plötzlich die Luft an. Als das Mädchen vor Draco stand sagte sie: „Malfoy. Ich habe etwas für dich." Mit diesen Worten beugte sich Hermine nach unten und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Dieser erwiderte den Kuss genauso leidenschaftlich.

Allen drum herum fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Als sich die beiden wieder von einander gelöst hatten, fügte Hermine noch hinzu: „Ich liebe dich. Aber ich denke das weißt du bereits." Draco nickte, stand auf und nahm Hermine in den Arm. In ihr Ohr flüsterte er dann: „Ich liebe dich auch und momentan bin ich der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden." Nachdem er diesen Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, hob er Hermine hoch und drehte sich mit ihr um seine eigene Achse. Als Draco das Mädchen wieder heruntergelassen hatte, klingelte es auch schon zum Unterrichtsende. Die beiden packten schnell ihr Zeug zusammen und verließen dann Händchen haltend den Klassenraum voller verdutzter Schüler.

So, das war meine Story. Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen. Ein kleines Review wäre nett. Hier unten ist nämlich so ein kleiner Button, der nur darauf wartet von euch angeklickt zu werden!


End file.
